


Day 322 - Surprisingly normal

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [322]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodily Functions, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sherlock is human after all, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sound originated in the living room, it erupted like an exploding bomb and spread through the flat like a tidal wave.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 322 - Surprisingly normal

The sound originated in the living room, it erupted like an exploding bomb and spread through the flat like a tidal wave. John was standing in the kitchen and almost dropped the plate he was holding.  
   
"Jesus freaking Christ, Sherlock! Was that necessary?"  
   
"What? I can't help it. It's an absolutely normal bodily function."

“Normal bodily function my arse. It’s an attack on your fellow men, that’s what it is.”

***

Two days later Sherlock did it at a crime scene.

All the heads swung around and everybody stared at him with a mixture of shock and surprise. Anderson complained that he was contaminating his crime scene. Lestrade came over to John and asked if that was normal or some kind of weird experiment. John could only shrug.

***

Then it happened when Mycroft was ‘visiting’ and the older Holmes set down his tea cup with more force than strictly necessary and said, “Good Lord, Sherlock.”  
And left fairly soon.

***

When it kept happening, John asked Sherlock to go see a specialist, because by now he had realised that Sherlock wasn’t actually doing it on purpose. Sherlock refused.

“Unnecessary. It will be over soon.”

“And you know that for a fact?”

“Yes. Please stop worrying.”

“I can’t. I don’t think this is entirely normal.”

“It’s spring, John. I am merely allergic to birch.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Sneeze/Sneezing'.  
> :P


End file.
